


Dissuasion

by ReesieReads



Series: You Want To Do Something? (DT Sleepover Series) [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst Foreshadowing, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Insomnia, Prompt Fic, Sibling Bonding, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesieReads/pseuds/ReesieReads
Summary: “Come on,” Dewey insisted, getting up and tugging on Louie’s arm slightly, “we both know we won’t be able to sleep anytime soon anyway. We might as well have some fun until we can!”“Ugh, fine, you don’t have to pull me!”
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Series: You Want To Do Something? (DT Sleepover Series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Dissuasion

“Psst! Louie! Psst!”

Groaning, the youngest triplet forced his eyes open to glare up at his older brother. It was late, and as his insomnia had been particularly ruthless lately he was  _ tired.  _ Dewey however seemed to be the complete opposite, hanging upside down on his own bunk to peer down at Louie.

“What?” Louie muttered.

“I can’t sleep.” 

“So?” He asked, “how is that  _ my  _ problem?”

The middle triplet shrugged, which looked strange when he was upside down. Pausing for a moment, Dewey nimbly flipped himself over to sit on Louie’s bunk, ignoring the younger duckling’s look of shock. “How did you do that?” Louie hissed, trying to keep his voice quiet so he wouldn’t disturb Huey.

“Webby,” Dewey replied instantly, and Louie couldn’t bring himself to be surprised. “You want to do something? I’m bored.”

Louie was taken back to a few days ago, when Dewey had asked him those exact same words. To be fair, that was a completely different situation (he was still a bit embarrassed about the whole thing if he was honest), but the memory still brought a smile onto his face despite himself. He  _ did  _ have fun watching Ottoman Empire that night, even if he would never admit it out loud.

“It’s late… we should probably  _ try  _ to sleep at least,” but his argument sounded weak to his own ears.

“Come  _ on,”  _ Dewey insisted, getting up and tugging on Louie’s arm slightly, “we both know we won’t be able to sleep anytime soon anyway. We might as well have some fun until we can!”

“Ugh, fine, you don’t have to pull me!”

Louie found himself thankful for Dewey’s hand on his wrist, dragging him hurriedly down the dark halls of the manor. It’s not that he was scared of the dark (he  _ wasn’t),  _ but seeing the mansion so empty and silent was just…  _ wrong.  _

They passed the bathroom down the hall from the bedroom and he found himself staring at it as they passed. It was his typical hiding place at night, the one he usually went to when he had a particularly bad nightmare or was just overwhelmed. He’d have to find a new place now that Dewey knew about it, for when he actually wanted to be alone anyway.

“Come  _ on,”  _ Dewey insisted again.

Louie rolled his eyes, allowing his brother to tug him along until they reached the living room. It looked the same as it always did, if darker, and Louie sat down in his usual spot while Dewey went to go get snacks. It felt oddly familiar and he wasn’t sure what to think about it.

“What are you guys  _ doing?” _

Startled, Louie turned around sharply to see his eldest brother standing behind the couch. Huey looked back at him with tired eyes, a red blanket wrapped around his shoulders and dragging on the floor behind him. His cap (both of them really, Louie still wasn’t sure why he insisted on wearing them to bed) was crooked and his hair feathers were ruffled and messy. If the eldest triplet were even  _ slightly  _ more awake he would have been horrified to be seen so disheveled.

“Uh… I thought you were sleeping?”

Huey fixed him with an irritated look, “I  _ was,  _ you two woke me up with all your whispering.”

Louie winced, feeling a stab of guilt inside his chest. All of them had issues sleeping by now, and all of them knew how rough it was to be woken up and be unable to go back to sleep. “Sorry, we were trying to be quiet.”

“It’s fine,” the eldest duckling muttered, “but what are you two doing up?”

“We couldn’t sleep, hanging out down here seems to help.”

A look of hurt flashed across Huey’s face but before he could ask about it Dewey walked back in. The middle triplet’s arms were filled with all kinds of snacks and such, and Louie could see Huey’s face darkening as he studied them. To Louie’s horror, Dewey didn’t seem very happy either, scowling as soon as he caught sight of Huey.

What was happening?

“Do you two do this a lot?” Huey asked, turning back to look at Louie. He sounded  _ hurt  _ and for the life of him Louie couldn’t think of  _ why. _

“So what if we do?” Dewey snapped back, placing the snacks down on the couch before crossing his arms. Louie didn’t miss the way his fingers dug into his arms either, and the tense way he was holding himself now.  _ ‘This is going to be bad isn’t it?’ _

“If you two are going to argue,” he found himself saying, voice flat despite his rising anxiety, “then I’m going back to bed.”

“We’re not going to argue _”_ Huey muttered, “Look if you two want to hang out without me that’s fine I just-“

“Seriously?” Louie asked, rolling his eyes harshly, “if you wanted to join us you could have just  _ asked.”  _

Dewey immediately opened his mouth, likely to argue, but Louie ignored him. He was far too tired to deal with them fighting (honestly he was  _ never  _ ready to deal with them fighting), and he didn’t really see the big deal anyway. Huey wanted to hang out with them, so what? They were practically glued at the hip anyway.

Huey hesitantly curled up beside the youngest triplet on the couch, red blanket curled around him tightly. The duckling was already half asleep, eyes half lidded as he grabbed some of the chips Dewey had brought. Louie started Ottoman Empire again, right where they had left off last time, and with a little grumbling Dewey eventually joined them as well.

And if Dewey was curled up a bit closer to him then usual? Well, Louie was too tired to complain.


End file.
